Both of Us
by ThePenThatIsMightier97
Summary: Rue's thoughts when she is lighting the fires as Katniss blows up the food. Goes into how she has come to think of Katniss as a big sister.


**A/N: Hi Guys! Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you enjoy it. This is just something small I had to do for English last semester and I thought I would get other people's opinion on the story. I had to write what Rue was feeling when Katniss left her to go light the fires. I hope you enjoy this story and please comment with constructive criticism on how I can do better next time.**

**Rue POV**

"OK, then. If all goes to according to plan, I'll see you for dinner," Katniss says as she we stand in thick undergrowth beneath the thick canopy of trees in the arena.

I didn't want Katniss to leave me all alone. I was scared for myself of course, but more so for her, she was the one who was going near the Careers.

I put my fears into the hug I give her. I don't think that she was expecting it, but I had to do something to show her my misgivings about her leaving. "You be careful," I whisper to her not trusting my voice to say anything else.

"You, too," she whispers back to me, putting her arms around me in a sisterly hug. I never had an older sister, it was nice.

I stand there for a moment longer just watching her leave, knowing that this may be the last time that I see her for my entire life. Depending on how much I have left of it.

Realising that she and I will have more chance of survival if I light the fires that we set up, I find the nearest climbing tree and quickly scramble up it.

As I make my way to the first fire, the one furthest away from the Career's camp, I think about the past few hours that I spent with Katniss. She was so nice to me, nicer than anyone else had been to me in past week or so.

Last night I slept next to her warmth and she didn't complain like someone else may do. She even gave me the second groosling leg; no one has ever done something that nice for me before.

I am broken from my train of thought as I reach the first fire. I quickly light it and run for the trees yet again. Katniss was right; the green stuff did smoke like crazy.

The first few fires light with no hitch but it is as I am running between the second last to the last fire that I hear the noise, like a twig snapping behind me.

I just run faster when I hear it, thinking that it was probably a Career trying to find the people who were lighting, to them, 'mysterious' fires.

Running so fast I can't quite see where I am going, I leg it to the location of the last fire Katniss and I set up.

That's when it happens; I'm trapped under a net. I freeze; someone has put a trap here, which means they are on their way.

I thrash about, trying to break free of the tight constrains that are around me. All it does is make it worse.

The mokingjays in the trees are singing the tune that Katniss and I had agreed on to tell the other that we were safe and on our way. That meant that she was somewhere nearby.

Not knowing what else to do I scream out her name, not thinking about the repercussions of my actions.

"KATNISS! KATNISS, HELP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I hear someone running through the bush. I hoped it was Katniss and not someone who would most likely kill me.

A breath of relief left me when I saw that it was in fact Katniss. She bent down and cut the net to release me and immediately engulfed me in a warm hug.

Relaxing into her arms I don't hear the footsteps that are quite obvious.

A soaring pain rushes through my lower abdomen and I double over in pain and shock. Katniss jumps into action amazingly quickly and the boy from District 1 doesn't have time to pick up a second spear because he is already dead.

By that time though, I know I am about to be dead too. I look up into Katniss' eyes as she lays me down in the soft bed of grass beneath our feet.

"Sing for me?" I ask, knowing that she knows about my love of music. If I have to leave this world, I want it to be musical.

As she sings what sounds like a folk song from her District, my eyes flutter close. All I can think about is how Katniss has to win now. She has to for her District, for her little sister who she volunteered for, for her family and friends and most of all herself and me. She just has to win now, for both of us.

I breathe what are my last breaths in this world. She has to show the Capitol what she is made of. I take one last breath. Win for both of us Katniss. For both of us.

**THE END  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
